Un Corazon Confundido
by Moeguishion
Summary: Esta historia es de varias parejas de Naruto XD solo shonen ai no pondre mas contenido! jejeje aunque lo sepa escribir ..U, por sierto Naruto ni los demas perosnajes son mios XD si no de Kishimotosensei asi que solo los utilise XD jajajaja


**Un corazón confundido...**

**1.- Una misión cumplida pero alguien en peligro **

**La silueta de un chico rubio a lo lejos de lo profundo del bosque se alcanzaba a apreciar, cuando este contenía heridas profundas en lo alrededor del cuerpo. Un chico peliazul se le acerca apresuradamente a mas de un kilómetro de separación, este trayendo un kunai en mano el cual tira al suelo al observar que el rubio cae al suelo de rodillas y después su cara se encuentra con el suelo antes de que el peliazul llegase.**

-Naruto!!!- gritaba el peliazul a menos de 4 metros de distancia.

Solo corre y toma en brazos al rubio herido.

-Uzuratoncachi...- menciona Sasuke recargando el rostro de Naruto sobre su pecho mientras lo mantiene en brazos.

La sangre brotaba simplemente del cuerpo de Naruto así mancando a Sasuke de un rojizo sobre sus vestimentas, el peliazul solo ve a sus demás compañeros de Chuunins llegar con el.

-Al parecer esta gravemente herido apresurémonos-

Todos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la aldea oculta de Konoha rápidamente, la sangre no dejaba de aparecer del cuerpo del rubio, un pequeño rastro de sangre de parte de Naruto se mostraba en el camino hacia Konoha. Al darse cuenta Sasuke solo mete mas velocidad así dejando atrás a los demás.

-Apresúrense!!! No queda demasiado tiempo!!- gritaba sumamente preocupado mientras los demás asentían y se apresuraban. 

**Sasuke noto que aquel rubio abría los ojos ligeramente mientras solo le sonreía a Sasuke con un pergamino en sus manos**

-Ne te dije que podía hacerlo solo- así solo desmayándose mientras su corazón latía con menor fuerza de la debida.

-Naruto...- se escuchaba en murmullo de parte de Sasuke

**-Se supone que no permitiría que algo así te sucediera...baka no debiste hacer las cosas por ti solo-**

**En eso solo se observa a Neji junto a Sasuke**

**-Sasuke tranquilízate el se pondrá bien- comentaba Neji preocupado simplemente mirando a Naruto **

**-Lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada-**

**Neji solo se queda observando ligeramente a Naruto mientras la puerta de la aldea se ve a lo lejos así Sasuke apresurando el paso mientras Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji lo siguen rápidamente antes de perderle el rastro **

**Por lo tanto en la oficina de la Hokage**

**-Tsunade-sama!!- exclama Shizune entrando por la puerta de golpe a la oficina**

**-Que sucede Shizune?- **

**-Se trata de...-**

**Antes de que pidiera empezar alguien entra apresurado con una tabla en mano **

**-Hokage-sama!!- solo exclama un ninja medico del hospital –el equipo que envió a la misión respecto al pergamino acaba de llegar pero uno de ellos esta gravemente herido necesitaremos su ayuda para su recuperación inmediata antes de que su hemorragia interna y externa sobre pasen el limite!!- **

**-Voy para allá...Shizune ven conmigo- dice levantándose de su lugar**

**-Hai!!!- exclama poniendo su manos sobre su frente ((como un soldado)) –Creo que lo que tengo que decir será para otro momento esto es mas importante- pensaba Shizune al ir asía el hospital.**

**En una pequeña sala de espera solo se observan los Chuunins sentados esperando respuesta de los médicos del hospital, no obstante uno de ellos se mantenía parado con la cabeza y manos sobre la pared **

**-Se supone que esto no debió pasar...- mencionaba el peliazul de Sasuke **

**-Te an dicho que te tranquilizases- mencionaba preocupado –Además deja de lamentarte idiota- decía con un tic en la pierna derecha no dejando de moverlo con heridas simples en el rostro al igual que todos los demás –En parte no fue simplemente tu culpa baka-**

**-Se lo eh prometido pero no cumplido...-**

**Una cada confusa de entre todos en la sala se muestra antes aquellas misteriosas palabras frustrantes de Sasuke.**

**-A que te refieres?-**

**-Ya ase mas de 2 años le prometí a Naruto proteger aunque me costase la vida pero no lo eh cumplido...-**

**A lo lejos se observaban personas corriendo hacia la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba Naruto, de tal forma que de entre todas esas personas se encontraban Shizune y Tsunade.**

**-Bien denme las estadísticas en las que se encuentra- decía Tsunade esperando respuesta.**

**Desde que Tsunade apareció dentro de la sala no se podía ver tranquilidad dentro de la sala solo una cara de frustración de todos los presentes, lo cual empeoraba el estado de anime de aquel chico peliazul. Alrededor de ½ hora solo llegan apresuradamente 2 chicas así deteniéndose junto a Sasuke.**

**-Nos hemos enterado de lo sucedido- mencionaba aquella pelirosa preocupada –Como se encuentra...-**

**Una rubia se dirige a donde se encuentra Shikamaru **

**-No tienes un aspecto de buena salud- dice sacando una toallita así empezando a limpiar de las heridas de aquel pelinegro **

**Al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de Sasuke una cara de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Sakura **

**-Debí haber ido con ustedes...- mencionaba así evitando que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla **

**-Sakura...- mencionaba Kiba ligeramente**

**-Yo...- **

**Antes de que Sakura terminase de mencionar lo que tenia que decir solo uno de los médicos ninja salió deprisa de la sala asi regresando con pergaminos que tapaban completamente su rostro.**

**-Como pude estar pasándome esto...Gomen Naruto...- apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar mientras Sasuke solo permanecía sentado apartado de los demás **

**-Sasuke te encuentras bien??- preguntaba Ino mientras Sakura se le acerca preocupada**

**-Si...- decía fingiendo una cara despreocupada **

**-Sasuke no nos engañas lo suficiente con eso- **

**En un momento de descontrol simplemente Sasuke se torna nervioso ante la situación pero de tal forma que simplemente da un golpe con su puño contra el suelo así dejando un ligero hundimiento sobre este.**

**-Creo que esto contesta correctamente su pregunta...- decía el peliazul con su típica sonrisa de Superioridad **

**Ante aquella escena un grito de dolo proveniente de la sala de emergencias se escucha así alarmando a todo aquel dentro de la sala de espera**

**-Que sucede?...-dice alarmado Kiba junto con akamaru**

**-No lo se ...puede que allá gritado...-**

**-Naruto...- menciona todo aquel presente en la sala**


End file.
